endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies: Crypt of the Graven King
Tallaux, Smiter-Paladin - Level 10 - APS: 35 ( Minotaur ) Hit Points: 2200 - Mana Points: 400 - Armor: 15 - Spell Resist: 20 - Attack Damage: 40 - Spell Effect: 30 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Overcast Chance: 10% Prayer of the Righteous - 20 MP - Restores 3% of Max Hit Points on self. If Overcast, restores 10% of Max Hit Points on self. Light's Eviction - 30 MP - Calls down a beam of light in a 3m x 3m AoE around target location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m away. On your next turn, a Beam of Light is called down on that location, dealing ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Pure damage to each enemy in the AoE. If Overcast, immediately calls the beam down. Affects each enemy in the AoE. In an additional 5m around the AoE, the beam deals ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Magical damage. Alms - Whenever Tallaux deals damage to an enemy, he recovers 1% of his Max Hit Points, then recovers MP equal to ( Damage Dealt x 0.1 ). Saving Grace - When Tallaux drops below 25% Hit Points for the first time in an encounter, he instantly recovers 10% of his Max Hit Points. ________________________________________________________________________________________ White Squire - Level: 4 - APS: 20 Hit Points: 60 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 3 - Attack Damage: 15 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 20% Raise the Standard - The Squire empowers all his nearby allies, granting all of his allies within 10m +3 Attack Damage until his next turn. This does not count the Squire. One use per encounter. Standard Bearer - All of the Squire's allies within 10m of him have +1 Attack Damage passively. ________________________________________________________________________________________ White Knight - Level: 6 - APS: 30 Hit Points: 140 - Armor: 35 - Spell Resist: 30 - Attack Damage: 25 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Overwhelming Chivalry - As long as the White Knight has at least 10 more Armor than his attack target, he deals +10 Attack Damage on hit. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Crypt Abomination - Level: 12 - APS: 50 Hit Points: 600 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 970 - Attack Damage: 65 - Critical Hit Chance: 25% - Critical Hit Bonus: +200% - Bonus Hit Chance: 15% Collapse Crypt - Upon use, the Crypt Abomination strikes a nearby wall, causing the Crypt to begin to collapse. Parts of the Crypt will begin to fall down, crushing units. Crushed units take 30 Damage. Party must then move towards the exit. One use per encounter. Draining Maw - Whenever the Crypt Abomination attacks a unit, it deals an additional 30 Magic damage to that unit. The Crypt Abomination gains Hit Points equal to the damage dealt in this way. Spell Spines - Whenever the Crypt Abomination is targeted with a spell, the spell's caster takes 40 Pure Damage. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Foul Leech - Level: 1 - APS: 15 Hit Points: 20 - Armor: 3 - Spell Resist: 10 Attach - Upon use, the Foul Leech attaches itself to a unit, draining 2 Hit Points per turn to that unit. The unit that the leech has attached itself to must roll 1d20 to determine the location of the Leech. Without knowing where the Leech is, the afflicted unit doesn't know that the leech is on them. If the attached unit rolls 15 or higher, it finds the Leech. Up to five Leeches can be attached to any one unit at a time. AoE spells rid people of leeches. Leeches are at certain locations, but can also be passively gained while in water. Mutate - If the leech feasts on a unit's blood for more than five turns, the Leech mutates and becomes a Black Eviscerator. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Black Eviscerator - Level: 6 - APS: 60 Hit Points: 100 - Armor: 12 - Spell Resist: 40 Flay - The Black Eviscerator deals 20 Pure damage to each enemy within 5m of the unit that it is attached to. The Black Eviscerator recovers Hit Points equal to ( Damage Dealt x 0.25 ). Wriggle - Upon use, the Black Eviscerator avoids target spell or attack. One use per encounter. Pop Inside - Upon use, the Black Eviscerator pops into a unit, dealing 10 Pure Damage to that unit. Unit must be within 5m of the Eviscerator. While inside a unit, all things targeting the Eviscerator target the infested unit instead. The Eviscerator can be purged with spells as a debuff. Pop Out - Can be used at any time. The Eviscerator bursts from the unit it is inside, shooting to another unit within 10m or the unit it was previously attached to, attaching to that unit. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Revolting Centipede - Level: 3 - APS: 20 Hit Points: 35 - Mana Points: 15 - Armor: 20 - Spell Resist: 10 - MP Regen: 3 - Overcast Chance: 40% Lunge - 5 MP - Can be cast any number of times in a turn. The Centipede lunges up to 5m away, dealing 15 Physical Damage to each unit it passes through on its way to the target location. If Overcast, the Centipede recovers 2 MP. Claw Apart - 15 MP - The Centipede launches onto target unit within 5m, dealing 30 Pure Damage to that unit. Until the Centipede's next turn, it is on that unit, causing all spells that target it to also hit the unit that it is on. If Overcast, deals 50 Pure damage to the unit instead. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Cave Slime - Level: 10 - APS: 50 Hit Points: 1450 - Armor: 15 - Spell Resist: 5 - Attack Damage: 55 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50% - Bonus Hit Chance: 5% Mana Deception - This unit is invisible to units with 75 or more Mana Points until it attacks, at which point it is only visible until the beginning of the Slime's next turn. Envelop - Whenever the Slime moves over a unit, the Slime envelops that unit, carrying it with the Slime. While carrying a unit, the Slime is revealed. While being carried, units take 15 Magical Damage per turn and cannot act. The Slime can carry up to two units at a time. Fodder Cannon - The Slime launches one of the units that it is carrying to a location up to 15m away, dealing 35 + 1d12 Physical Damage to each enemy that the launched unit passes through. Must have a unit to launch. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Golem Miner - Level: 8 - APS: 45 Hit Points: 200 - Armor: 20 - Spell Resist: 20 - Attack Damage: 40 - Critical Hit Chance: 25% - Critical Hit Bonus: +150% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Shield of the Protector - Upon use, the Golem Miner places a 30 Hit Point shield on target unit within 10m. Can be used at any time, once per encounter. Clonk - The Golem Miner has a 15% chance to stun units that it attacks. Guardian's Brace - The Golem Miner receives +25% Healing. ________________________________________________________________________________________